RocketFett
"He's doing what a soldier does, sacrificing himself for the lives of others" Meebur Gascon. Rocket Platonious Bloodnight Fett was a true mandalorian general and a senator for Mandalore. He later went on to rule a city on Ryloth but was sadly killed. Childhood A new morning woke Rocket up and he had to go to work on building the academy his father wanted so badly. He had heard of the true mandalorian history and hoped to sign up one day to fight. His father was a sith lord and his mother. They wanted Rocket to join the sith heritage and become a lord of the sith. Felucia was very boring for Rocket but he had little time to spare. Invasion While scouting for enemies, Rocket saw a republic convoy, a fleet above the planet atmosphere and tanks on the ground. He charged at them with no thought of what could happen and got knocked out by a jedi using the force. His mother and father were arrested along with the village and all of their students. They left for Coruscant to jail the sith but the jedi knew something was wrong. Watching from the hill above, the mandalorians flew in persuit. Escape Rocket suddenly awoke. He was aboard a prison vessel, piloted by Commander Fox on Coruscant, his mother was dead, as was his father. Shock troopers walked up to him and yanked him up, but a strange noise came from above. Several mandalorians dropped down out of the sky onto the top, kicking the door down. "Hand over the child, we know of him. And of his special destiny." Pre Mando spoke. The guards tried to open fire, but finding they were drifting off the ship, and down into the endless hole of the underworld. Rocket was scared of these men, but later went on to join their ranks. They flew him to a secret landing platform where a noble stepped before him. "Greetings, child" he said, his voice calm. Rocket: Who are you? Rage: I am Rage Ordo Gurfglider, and we are the Shadow Mandalorians here to rescue you, and to bring you up. Rocket: Why me? Elder: Because, we have been watching you for some time, and you were spoken as the elite, orphan sith child, now to help the true mandalorians. Rocket: I've heard of the tales, I might join you, after all you saved me! Rocket created his Besk' Gam armour, but during time he got more skilled, later to become the third in command. Rocky and hard place After months in the Shadows, he became a general. In his spare time he worked at his bar, with his three sons and Flamer, Rocket's old friend. The bar had 4 openings, one as his brother Anchor (real relation) made one, Rocky based the design and created 3 more! He was very happy behind the bar, serving his thirsty customers but was also intreagued by the mystery and secrets in the galaxy. He believed he could achieve more, but had no time to dream. Persuit on Geonosis "We can take them!" a drunk customer told Rocket "No, the planet is in their control, we must withdraw!" Rocket replied When Rocket was dealing with the lunchtime rush, a droid carrier landed escourted by several gunships. Rocket was worried with the news but his customers wanted to take on the entire batallion! General Grievous' guards stepped out of a small shuttle that had landed in the middle of the advancing droid squads. All his customers opened fire while Rocket jumped to cover. All the customers were either shot, stabbed or zapped to death. Rocket loaded his weapon with a grappling cable and shot it onto a supply ship, which had just dropped off some food at the cantina, but almost fell off. He opened an access panel and leaped in, closing it afterwards. The ship's engine exploded due to the extended firepower of the vulture droids right on the ship's tail. Rocket: Hurry up! Make the jump to... The lights of the ship went out, as the red emergency power activated. Crash on Curan "This is your planet, it dosen't belong to either side, you're the people's secret weapon, now get out there and lead" Rocket to the king. In fear of the vulture, Rocket leaped into the escape pod and launched, just as the reckage of the ship exploded. "Hello, this is Rocky Fett, Mandalorian Guild trooper, come in!" Rocket pleaded but the transmitter was no good. Neither was the life support, he'd just die in space. Suddenly, a ship crashed into the pod, knocking it down to the planet. He crashed in No}sur desert and was injured. He stumbled away from the burning junk, the pod. He met a bounty hunter called Cash Ashider who helped him and took him to the city. Rocky felt something, he could sense what was happening, he was one with the force, and not the sith side. "No I won't join you, please leave me alone!" The king was saying inside the palace to the latest Separatist representitive to come to Curan. The seppie scumbag was pushing the weak king, but Rocket charged towards the palace until meeting the guards. They escorted him in to where the king was trying to get rid of the representitive so Rocket lashed out "GET LOST FROM THIS PLANET, IT BELONGS TO THE KING NOT TO YOU OR THE REPUBLIC!" He ran to his shuttle, with his guards charging behind. "Wow, thanks!" the king said. "I'm Rocky, and you are" "Umm..., I am Marcus Eyt, the king" "You need to get a grip, you own this place, no one else does, lead with courage and bravery! Words are as powerful as weapons" "No one has ever had courage in me, how can I repay you" "Do you have a ship?" "Of course, I mean I am not rich or anything, not a show off, but I think I have enough for one" "What? I mean, er.. great!" And with the king's ship, Rocket blasted away, to tell his elders about this. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! Category:Bounty Hunter Category:True Mandalorian Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Republic Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Member Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Former Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Fett Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:The Liberator Category:Admiral Category:Senator Category:Rebellion Category:Clan Fett Category:Sniper Category:Pistol Category:Force Sensitive Category:Mercenary Category:Commando Category:Supercommando Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Pilot Category:Soldier Category:Shadow Clan Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Nebula Corp